


Ballet Accident

by ThatPapytonFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AT where Metta becomes a ballet dancer, Ballet, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gore, Metta's female in this btw, Non-Sexual, Not so sexual bath time, OTP Feels, Pain, Papy once again is fantastic, Papyrus is such a good husband, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoiled for a day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, humans are dicks, just a cute fluffy fic, papyton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPapytonFangirl/pseuds/ThatPapytonFangirl
Summary: Mettaton decides to take up ballet a few years after her show goes downhill. While at one of her performances, not her first, one of the other dancers decides to trip her, making her fall hard on her ankle and then down on her side, twisting her ankle badly in the process.Papyrus, Mettaton's husband, decides that Mettaton is now his top priority, and does everything possible to make sure that the months she has to spend with crutches and no dancing will be the best months ever. And of course..Every day was worth it.





	Ballet Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Ivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Ivan/gifts).



Mettaton, along with the humans and a few monsters, were dancing like usual; all in sequence and perfect order and tune to the music. They twirled and spun, all of their bodies flowing with perfect skill and flexibility. Their tutus and outfits glittered in the spotlight, and their shoes were tied all the same. 

All 10 of the dancers all did professional ballet. They were at one of their many shows, and a crowd of 100 or more were all in the auditorium, watching in are as the dancers flowed like water.

Mettaton's metallic, flesh-like covering shimmered in the spotlight just as much as her outfit did. She quickly opened an eye to look out towards the audience at her loving husband, Papyrus, who solely had his eyes on her the whole time, watching every movement she made with a smile. The skeleton did not look at any of the other dancers. Just her. 

Seeing them in the crowd watching her made her feel reassured. She blushed a bit and with a smile, closed her eyes again, following the movements her and the others were supposed to make. 

The choreography was perfect. All was well. Everything was going fine until Mettaton felt someone stick out their leg and purposefully attempt to trip Mettaton and ruin her performance. 

And worse.. That someone succeeded. 

The trip sent Mettaton straight down onto her side, her ankle bent in an odd way. As she went down, she nearly shrieked, however her scream just coming out as a brief yelp. All the other dancers stopped in pace as her landing sent a loud **_BANG_** through the auditorium.

The dancers, sound producers and audience all gasped except for one of the dancers, who simply looked down at Mettaton sprawled across the floor with a smirk on her face. 

The music stopped, the only sound through the auditorium being Mettaton's faint gasps; not even being able to cry because of how much pain she was in.

The only other sound there was Papyrus' voice. He simply shouted "METTATON!" before everything around Mettaton seemed to disappear as she saw her ankle, and, in a shock, short-circuited and passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

Mettaton woke up to the feeling of motion and a couple of voices. Her eyelids fluttered open and she flinched hard when she saw Papyrus above her.

Papyrus, on the other hand, was just relieved as he looked down at her. "Oh, thank god!" he said. He turned his head to face over his shoulder. "She's awake, guys!"

"Wh- Uh... W-who else is here..?" Mettaton stuttered weakly, a sharp pain still present in her ankle.

Papyrus veered a turn and set Mettaton down on some soft grass. Mettaton hissed a bit, sucking in the chilly night air through her teeth as the pain spiked once again down in her ankle.

Four other dancers leaned into her point of view. They all were actually not changed into their regular clothes. Three were humans, and one a monster. Mettaton was just as cold as the four obviously were in nothing but their leotard-like bodices, tutus and ballet shoes; but the scarf that Papyrus had wrapped around Mettaton's chest and waist surprisingly provided a substantial amount of warmth for her.

Mettaton scanned the faces of the crowd around her. "Steph.. Alli.. Miya, Raina..?" she muttered. "What are you all doing here..?"

Raina, the one, deer monster, stood up straight. "Well first, be careful on that ankle, sugar," she said, her accent nearly intangible to anyone that didn't know her. "Secondly, we're here because we care about you."

"Krissy tripped you and you twisted your ankle as a result," Alli said, shooting a dirty look back towards the direction of the building they had come from.

Miya stepped forward a bit, her outfit looking a ghostly shade of white compared to her dark skin. "We rushed you backstage, and, of course, Papyrus ran up as soon as possible. We're taking you home. Papyrus is carrying you because by the look of that ankle, I don't think you're gonna be walking tomorrow. Or any time soon, really.."

Mettaton's already white face suddenly somehow seemed to turn whiter. "W-what..? I'm not going to be able to dance..?"

"I'm sorry.. I don't think so, for at least a couple of weeks.. Maybe a month..." Miya said, rubbing her arm. Alli placed a hand on Miya's shoulder.

Mettaton just stared at everyone before beginning to choke up. She turned to Papyrus. "Papy.. Can't you heal me..?"

Papyrus stuttered for a second. "...I can heal cuts, bruises, scrapes and the like.. But I can't heal broken bones or an out of place body part..."

Mettaton started to hyperventilate. "No... No, I have to dance, I..." She began to cry.

The girls all collapsed around her, all trying to help calm her down. They cared about Mettaton deeply, and seeing her like this shattered their hearts.

But not as much as it shattered Papyrus'.

Papyrus stood there helpless for a good minute before finally tilting his head down and setting a hand on Steph's shoulder. The girls all fell silent and looked right at Papyrus, who was now standing there teary-eyes and worried.

The girls took the hint and stood up, moving aside for Papyrus to reach his wife.

Papyrus bent down in front of her and gently placed a hand on her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her oily tears. Mettaton placed her hand on his as a response and looked up at him, still breathing rather heavily. 

Papyrus looked at her with a calm and gentle expression, a light shade of blush on his face. 

Mettaton, just by looking at him, calmed down. She stopped breathing so heavily and just stared back with a now calm expression.

"There, see..? It's going to be okay. Let's see.. We could go home, you could sit on the sofa with an ice pack while I go run you a nice bath. What do you say, sweetheart?" Papyrus offered, speaking in a soft tone; quiet enough so only Mettaton could hear what he was saying. 

Mettaton nodded with a weak smile. Papyrus gave a quick nod back. He stood up. "Okay girls, you can go now. I can handle the walk home alone."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along..?" Shani asked, her hands held interlocked close to her chest.

Papyrus smiled. "Don't worry! I'll take care of her, I promise."

Shani sighed. "Alright." She turned her hair to the others and began walking back towards the building. "Come on, girls. Let's go."

Papyrus smiled as the girls all walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Papyrus looked back down at Mettaton, who looked very uneasy and anxious. 

Papyrus just carefully scooped Mettaton up in his arms and began walking back home. 

 

The walk was silent for a while, the two just both anxious to get home. Mettaton looked up at Papyrus again. Papyrus, noticing her, looked down at her. "Is there something you need, sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

"O-oh, um.." Mettaton turned her head away and burrowed her chin in the scarf still wrapped around her for warmth. "Can you... Um.. N-nevermind.."

"Are you sure?" Papyrus asked, taken rather aback when Mettaton didn't say what she wanted. "You know you can always ask for anything, right?"

Mettaton smiled, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight, irresistible to Papyrus. "Yeah, I know.. I'll be okay," she said, her soul glowing a bit. "You just being here makes me happy enough. I'll be fine."

Papyrus grinned at her. "Alright. Let's go home, then."


End file.
